


Early Mornings

by poetsandzombies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic took an unexpected turn and got super cheesy, I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

Dawn rose and stretched across the sky, wrapping around the shiny new Malibu house like a ribbon. The morning sunlight shone through the large, frosted window, pooling at the foot of the king sized bed on which two men lay, tangled in a mess of [comforters](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvelobsessions/drafts#) and silk, red sheets.

It was too early for either of them to be awake, but Tony had been restless most of the night, eventually giving up and laying on his side on the edge of the bed. Within an hour he felt a hand slide along the curve of his hips and a chin on his shoulder.

"You smell like smoke." Steve's breath tickled his neck. Tony smirked, taking the the cigarette dangling between his fingers and setting it in the ash tray on the nightstand, still burning. He didn't smoke, but preferred the scent to incense. 

"You smell like sex." He retorted. Steve hummed, fingers tightening on Tony's hip. Tony reached a hand back, threading his fingers through Steve's hair and pulling him into a somewhat awkward, messy kiss. 

Steve trailed more messy kisses along Tony's neck, pressed parted lips to his shoulder, tracing the outlines of Tony's curves, fingertips just brushing the covers resting above his body. Tony closed his eyes, exhaustion finally falling over him under the warmth of Steve's soft touches. 

"Can we just lay here and kiss all day?" Tony laughed hesitantly at the other man's strange mood. 

"Steve Rogers," He huffed, turning over on his other side to face him. "That is by far the laziest thing I have ever heard leave your mouth." 

Steve smiled, slipped a hand over the small of Tony's back and pulled him closer. Tony watched Steve carefully, the soft flush across his cheeks despite the cold air, his sleepy, half blinks, the small circles he traced on Tony's hip. He seemed deliriously happy, and Tony was almost too concerned to enjoy it. 

It was just that sometimes it seemed like they'd both been through  _too_  much. More often than not, the idea of smiling sounded absolutely draining, and thought of being happy? Felt foreign. Tony knew Steve felt it too, he saw it in his eyes day after wretched day, he knew the monsters they defeated alongside the Avengers were nothing to demons they fought within themselves, the constant battle, the constant compromising almost felt... not worth it. But who did they have if it wasn't each other? 

"I think... I think I want to wake up like this every morning." Steve said softly, and the curl of his lips was so genuine, it was unreal. Tony reached out, brushing his thumb across Steve's bottom lip and cupping his cheek, a moment of sudden warmth flooding through his chest, a smile of his own spreading on his face.

"I could get you this same mattress, it's really not that expensive."

Steve laughed, unsure of whether Tony was playing dumb or not. Tony was unsure himself, really.

"I meant next to you, Tony. " He took the hand on his cheek and kissed his palm, his wrist. Tony frowned, sincerely confused as to why that would be anyone's desires.

"What are you saying, Rogers?" He asked, and Steve grinned like he'd found the solution to their past, present, and future problems.

"What I'm saying is... marry me?'" His voice was low and smooth, his eyes suddenly bright and awake and looking at Tony like this was the most important question he could ever answer. 

And if there was ever a moment in time that Tony wouldn't mind reliving, it would be this one. Not because of the proposal, but because Steve was looking at him with such open honesty, because in that moment it felt like they had just crossed a bridge that crumbled behind them, and they only had the future to look forward to. 

And it wasn't that that was the _last_ thing Tony had expected Steve to say that morning, but it was one of the many things that never even crossed his mind. What was different? Maybe that it the was the first night in five years Tony didn't have a single nightmare. 

It was unexpected, that was all. And nothing Tony had ever seen in his future with Steve, but now that it was out there he realized... maybe he did want it. 

Not maybe. Realization that Tony never wanted anything more than this hit him like a punch to the gut. 

"Yes."

"Yes?" Steve repeated doubtfully, as if there was another possible answer he was expecting. Tony just rolled his eyes, pressing his forehead to Steve's and kissing him.

"Yes, I'll marry you. Duh, I'll marry you, Steve." And Steve seemed to melt. "I hope I'm worth it."

"I waited 70 years for you. Of course you're worth it."


End file.
